Ventana de hospital
by Mel Nav
Summary: Cierto día Sougo Okita es internado en un hospital debido a su delicada salud. Allí se encontrará con su extraña compañera de habitación, que le hará ver que todo en ese lugar no era tan malo como pensaba. OkiKagu.


Nota: Holaa :D este es mi primer oneshot XD también mi primer fic okikagu, así que espero que lo disfruten :3 esta historia fue inspirada en otra que leí en uno de mis libros de escuela XD fue tan lindo y triste que pensé: ¿y si fueran otros personajes :0? Y esta idea vino a mi mente XD el autor de la historia es desconocido, pero hizo un genial trabajo y además me inspiró :') bueno, eso es todo jeje gracias por leer.

*Los personajes de Gintama no me pertenecen.

*Las imágenes usadas no son de mi autoría.

*Posibles Ooc.

 _Ventana de hospital_

—Vamos Sou-chan, no pongas esa cara —pedía aquella castaña de ojos rojizos con un tono ligeramente triste—. Solo estarás aquí por poco tiempo.

El menor de los Okita la observó unos segundos y luego suspiró rendido. La sonrisa amable y sincera que le dedicaba su hermana hacía que todas sus molestias desaparecieran. Ciertamente, no era capaz de discutir con ella o hacer algo que la desanimara.

—Está bien.

—Es por tu salud, Sou-chan. Prometo que te visitaré cada vez que pueda para que no te sientas solo —le dijo con una mirada cálida.

Al momento en el que una enfermera le llevó a lo que sería la habitación en la que estaría internado, y luego de él cambiar sus ropas por unas típicas de hospital, empezó de nuevo su mal humor. Las pulcras paredes blancas, el olor y el ambiente, todo le fastidiaba.

—Tú estarás en esta cama —le había indicado esa enfermera.

—¿Qué hay de la que está al costado de la ventana?

—Oh, esa es en donde reposa otro paciente. Justo ahora ha ido a que le realicen unos exámenes, pero en unos momentos estará llegando. Ambos deben compartir habitación, así que traten de llevarse bien ¿si?

El castaño asintió sin prestar mucha atención. Le parecía demasiado aburrido estar allí sin hacer nada más que mirar el techo o lo demás del cuarto. Ese mundo de cuatro paredes era tan pequeño, que quizás tenía más suerte esa otra persona que podía al menos ver por la ventana el exterior. Sintió algo de envidia.

Justo en ese instante escuchó la puerta abrirse y vio a una delgada figura adentrarse en el lugar. Era una joven de piel pálida delicada, cabellos bermellón –no tan brillantes como tal vez lo fueron alguna vez- y ojos azules profundos. Ella venía acompañada de una enfermera que la ayudaban a caminar y un doctor que, al ella recostarse, le dijo:

—Por ahora todo va estable. Recuerda descansar adecuadamente y no sobre esforzarte.

—Está bien doctor —respondió la chica. Su voz sonaba infantil y animada.

Salieron después de darle unas cuantas recomendaciones más, dejando a los dos solos en el silencio. Okita empezaba a sentirse incómodo, e incluso aún más al sentir la mirada de ella sobre su persona. En verdad no quería entablar conversación ni nada, él no era así de amigable con desconocidos, aunque sentía que si iba a estar ahí sería más agradable al menos poder molestar a alguien. En su hogar, por ejemplo, cuando estaba aburrido se dedicaba a jugarle bromas pesadas a su cuñado Hijikata Toushiro.

Iba a decir algo cuando la ojiazul se le adelantó.

—Tú, ¿quién eres? —preguntó algo arisca. Eso lo molestó.

—Una persona como tú.

—Ya sé eso, idiota. Me refiero a qué haces aquí.

—¡¿A quién crees que llamas idiota?! —gritó alterándose un segundo, luego respiró profundo y volvió a su rostro indiferente— Además, qué derecho tienes de preguntar. No te pertenece la habitación.

—Llevo aquí mucho más tiempo que tú, creo que tengo suficiente derecho.

Ahora ella también estaba enojada.

—No puedo creer que hagas a una convaleciente alterarse. Eres un sádico —le dijo la bermellón frunciendo el ceño.

—¿Yo soy el sádico? Tú eres la que comenzó a atosigarme con preguntas inútiles. Vaya compañera me tocó.

—Deja de quejarte como una niña —respondió audaz y en su rostro se formó una sonrisa burlona— Aunque ahora que lo pienso, no debería sorprenderme que actúes como una niñita ya que tienes la cara de una. Cara de niña.

Definitivamente, esos dos iban a matarse juntos en un mismo espacio. Las miradas desafiantes no se hicieron esperar. Sin que lo notaran, ya habían pasado del mediodía entretenidos en saber quién cabreaba más al otro. Se dieron cuenta de aquello cuando les trajeron a los dos sus bandejas de comida.

—Odio la comida de hospital —dijo para sí mismo Sougo.

—Con el tiempo te acostumbras. Tú deberías estar agradecido Sádico, tu dieta no es tan estricta como la mía.

Al oír eso, el castaño formó una sonrisa realmente digna del nuevo apodo que le había puesto la chica y comió de manera lenta bajo la atenta mirada deseosa de ella. Por alguna razón, disfrutaba de molestarla.

Sin embargo, la ojiazul no se quedó atrás. En un momento, al ver a Okita aburrido viendo a la nada, dirigió su vista a la ventana que tenía al costado. Sus ojos mostraron algo de tristeza, mas de inmediato se formó en ellos una chispa de diversión al pensar en su plan.

—Oh vaya, ese viejo pervertido está siguiendo a la enfermera de nuevo —habló en voz alta, llamando la atención del otro—. Y ahí está de nuevo esa niña con su cachorro que viene a visitar a su abuela.

—¿Qué haces?

—Pues me entretengo viendo al exterior.

—¿Y tienes que decir todo en voz alta? Es fastidioso.

—Así suelo hacerlo, es mi rutina. Acostúmbrate Sádico.

—Maldita —insultó entre dientes observando la blanca y nada interesante pared, apuesto que la bermellón tenía un millón de cosas mejores en las que fijarse. Ella solo sonrió al lograr su cometido.

Sin quererlo en realidad, el muchacho comenzó a prestar atención a lo que la otra decía. Empezaba a imaginarse las cosas que ella estaba describiendo y hasta sintió que era relajante y agradable. Claro, no se lo diría.

Antes de que se dieran cuenta, ese momento en donde el pequeño lugar de cuatro paredes se llenaba de paz, se había convertido en una rutina para ellos -además de pelear todo el demás tiempo-. El tiempo pasaba y cada día, aunque no lo admitieran, se agradaban un poco más y se hacían más cercanos. Incluso ya conocían sus nombres y a los familiares del otro.

—Oye Kagura, traje un poco de _sukonbu_ para ti —le dijo un hombre de cabellos plateados con permanente a la joven, pasándole el paquete como si se tratara de algo ilegal.

—¡Gin-san, se supone que Kagura-chan no debe comer cosas que no estén en su dieta!

—Vamos Patsuan, mírala. Un poco no le hará daño ¿sí o no, Souchiro-kun? —pregunto Gintoki al castaño, quien sonrió siguiendo el juego.

—Lo siento Danna, tendré que decirle al doctor.

—¡¿Qué?! ¡No puedo creer que tú me traiciones Okita-kun!

—Sou-chan, no seas cruel. Si es así le diré al doctor que el otro día te escapaste de recibir tu medicina en inyección —intervino divertida la hermana de Sougo, quien también se encontraba ahí de visita.

—¡Así es, Mitsuba-chan! ¡Dígales a todos las fechorías de este Sádico! —gritó la pelirroja energética.

Lo cierto era que resultaba agradable aquel ambiente, al contrario de lo que al inicio pensaba el castaño que sería. De alguna forma, le empezó a gustar pasar tiempo con todas esas personas...con Kagura.

Fue entonces que se dio cuenta que si su salud mejoraba cada día más, no era por el tratamiento tan superficial que el hospital le daba, sino por los momentos que compartía con la ojiazul. Sintió que dentro de poco o nada, ya estaría completamente recuperado, lo cual le causaba alegría y a la vez un poco de nostalgia. Tendría que decírselo.

—¿Hoy se encuentra la niña con el cachorro? —preguntó él al llegar la hora de ver por la ventana.

—No, parece que hoy no vino. Pero cerca de un árbol está una enfermera leyéndole un cuento a un pequeño paciente. ¡Oh! También está esa doctora que siempre compra cigarros a escondidas —hizo una breve pausa que no pasó desapercibida para Sougo— El día de hoy es particularmente bonito. El cielo tiene nubes esponjosas, hay muchas aves en el lago de más allá, y las mariposas vuelan por todo el patio. Lástima que no puedes verlo Sádico.

Por su tono de voz, el de ojos rojizos supo que algo no andaba bien. La mirada de Kagura de repente se volvió nostálgica y casi lucía como si anhelara algo.

—Sabes China, en una semana me darán de alta —soltó sin más.

Esperaba, tontamente, oír algunas palabras llenas de tristeza por parte de ella. Que le dijera que no se fuera porque disfrutaba su compañía tanto como él lo hacía. No obstante, la sorpresa no lo invadió cuando la vio voltear y sonreírle con sinceridad.

—Que bien, así no tendré que soportarte más.

Mentiría si dijera que no se sintió decepcionado, mas aceptó la peculiar forma en la que la bermellón le felicitaba. Después de todo, en ese lapso de tiempo había logrado conocerla tan bien como para saber qué era lo que en realidad quería decir.

Aunque la verdad era que no sabía tanto de la chica como creía.

Esa misma noche se sorprendió no logrando conciliar el sueño, de alguna forma tenía un mal presentimiento que lograba mantenerlo despierto mirando a la nada. Giró su cabeza y pudo ver la espalda de Kagura.

—China, ¿estás despierta? —preguntó, más a la nada que a ella.

Luego de unos largos segundos, Okita escuchó su respuesta.

—Sí...

—¿Por qué? Deberías estar descansando.

—Cállate, imbécil —respondió con un tono extrañamente suave—. Oye...

—¿Qué?

—Sobre lo que mencionaste esta tarde... quería decirte que me alegro por ti. Fue divertido mientras duró, gracias.

Y aquello tomó al castaño por sorpresa. Sin pensarlo dos veces se incorporó de su cama y observó el rostro de la chica. Se veía calmada, con los ojos cerrados y una pequeña sonrisa. Él suspiró y se volvió a recostar.

—No digas algo así si vas a caer dormida al instante, tonta.

El joven también cerró los ojos y sintió que esta vez sí podría dormir tranquilamente. Sin embargo, un alboroto lo despertó en medio de la madrugada. Ni bien abrió los ojos vio los uniformes de un doctor y varias enfermeras aglomeradas en esa habitación. Decían cosas que no comprendía, pero de lo que sí estaba seguro era que estaban alrededor de la cama de Kagura.

—Estaba estable hasta hace algunos días.

—Doctor tenemos que llevarla a la sala de operaciones de inmediato.

Sus sentidos respondieron y comenzó a hilar todo en su cabeza al ver como levantaban a la pelirroja y la ponían en una camilla para luego llevársela con rapidez. ¿Qué sucedía con Kagura? ¿Por qué no le había dicho que estaba empeorando? ¿Se mejoraría, cierto? Desde todo eso no logró volver a dormir, ni pensar en otra cosa siquiera. Las horas se sentían eternas estando allí, sin ella.

Comenzó a recordar actitudes de la ojiazul que había pasado desapercibidas; como una vaga queja por dolores, su piel más pálida o sus ojos un poco más ojerosos. Era tan estúpido, ¿cómo no lo había notado antes? Solo esperaba que estuviera bien.

Empero, lo que más temía se volvió realidad. La noticia llegó cruda y brutal, como si de algún huracán se tratase. Recordaba las palabras de la enfermera: "Su compañera de habitación, Kagura Yato, falleció el día de ayer. ¿A usted le gustaría ahora estar en esa cama al lado de la ventana?". Para él era un descaro.

"Está bien, Okita-kun. Seguramente a Kagura no le hubiera gustado que andes tan deprimido. Quizás te sentirías mejor si te entretienes mirando afuera, a ella le agradaba eso." Recordaba también las palabras planas de Gintoki, quien caminaba con los ojos más muertos y cansados de lo habitual. A su lado iba cabizbajo Shinpachi, quien tenía en brazos algunas de las pertenencias que antes la ojiazul había tenido en ese lugar. Se veía que ambos trataban de no derrumbarse ahí mismo.

Para él era lo mismo. Luchaba día a día para superar aquello, mas esta vez ni la compañía de su hermana le ayudaba a olvidar todos los recuerdos que tenía con esa descarada y alegre joven que, podía admitir sin vergüenza ahora, le había robado el corazón. Quién diría que estaba tan mal, cualquiera que la viera tan rebosante de energía pensaría que solo estaba en el hospital de floja.

Cuando al fin tuvo las fuerzas como para moverse a la que alguna vez fue la cama de Kagura, sintió que le costó horrores levantarse para observar a través de la ventana. No obstante, lo que vio le dejó totalmente sin palabras.

Afuera de esa ventana únicamente se podía apreciar un muro blanco del otro pabellón del hospital. Todo el tiempo la pelirroja había estado mintiendo sobre lo que decía ver. Como una rutina mentía sobre ello y, Sougo sabía, lo había hecho para animar aquel pequeño universo de cuatro paredes que tenían. Para animarlo a él.

"A veces se puede encontrar nuestra felicidad en la de otros." Una memoria de ella diciendo eso mientras miraba por la ventana sonriendo -la primera sonrisa cálida que vio en su rostro- vino a su mente.

—Idiota —susurró a la nada—. Eres una completa idiota, Kagura...

Una amarga lágrima corrió por su mejilla y no se molestó en limpiarla.


End file.
